Not as crazy as Insane
by Billie-Sama
Summary: The story continues as the team gets older. Nezumi and Ichigo began to grow even stronger in spirit and strength. They still face dangers as well as teenage problems.they still help the soul reapers while discovering new things about themselves.
1. Chapter 1: Back in the day

The years went on since Nezumi became a soul reaper and she was now 16 years old and her features changed profusely her hair was no longer shoulder length it grew longer down to her butt to be exact and she sported a white ribbon in it. Her face a little less pale but not much and she grew a couple of inches taller but not by much she is usually reminded daily by Ichigo who constantly points out her shortness.

"Oi Nezumi hurry the hell up were going to be late for school!"

"I'm coming ichi-squirrel," Nezumi stuck her head out the window.

Another school day came about and Nezumi looked at herself in the mirror once more to get a better look at her uniform before rushing down stairs.

She ran outside and smiled subtly knowing how agitated Ichigo was right now. They walked to school side by side when Ichigo stopped her.

"Hey so did Uryu ever ask you out?"

Nezumi froze in fear and gulped.

"n-no, what if I was wrong about him Ichigo what if Uryu likes Orihime instead of me? What if he likes tatsuki?" Nezumi complained.

Elsewhere:

"I was going to but my mind wandered what if she says no? What if she likes her best friend Ichigo?"

Back to Nezumi and Ichigo.

"You're over reacting again Nezumi. Do you want me to beat the hell out of him for you I can and will," Ichigo held his book bag over his shoulder and began to walk away.

Nezumi ran after him and kept his pace dropping her head down.

"Ichi this is serious what if he doesn't like me?"

"Didn't Uryu make you a teddy bear for valentines day that looked like him and you holding hands?"

"Not the point!" Nezumi punched Ichigo.

"Obviously you scare Ishida and he doesn't want to ask you out,"

Finally they arrived at school and Nezumi walked ahead over to Orihime and tatsuki.

"Orihime Ichigo is being insensitive about my feelings and he says I scare Uryu out of dating me,"

"That's mean even for you Ichigo," Tatsuki pointed.

After a little while they were sitting in class learning history. When Nezumi fell asleep.

*riiiiinnnnggg!*

Nezumi still lay there passed out with drool seeping from the corner of her mouth until she felt something on her nose and opened her eyes to see a finger belonging to Uryu.

"Wake up sleepy head," he told her smiling.

Nezumi let out a slight yawn before grabbing Uryu's hand and turning her body in the slightest going back to sleep.

"Yeah you're cute Uryu but I'm sleepier," Nezumi mumbled out to him.

Finally Uryu got her to wake up and they both ended up walking around for lunch.

"So um kill any hollows lately?" Nezumi decided to ask even though she really didn't care.

"A few; Have you?" Uryu countered.

"Some," Nezumi looked away.

"You still have your Quincy powers Ishida I um remember when you lost them.

**I was so scared I thought he was going to die** Nezumi grimaced.

"I remember as well. I also remember when we first met and I insulted Ichigo as well as his inability as a soul reaper and how you throw a book at the back of my head when we got into class.

"_Hmph, Ichigo we have to have our little competition some other time considering that huge hollow ruined it for us. That is if you can control that monstrous power of yours. Ha and you thought that bringing hollows here for us to kill was a danger. In fact it is you who is a major threat," Uryu told Ichigo as he pushed up his nerd glasses._

"_What the hell is wrong with you many people were hurt and their lives were in danger and you still want to prove you are better than me," Ichigo barked back._

_On the other hand Nezumi was hiding behind a wall around the corner listening intently to their conversation._

"_I am trying to prove the Quincy race to be superior not me you pathetic little soul reaper. You're not even a soul reaper you're a substitute if it weren't for Rukia you'd still be wandering about like a chicken with no head,"_

_Ichigo gave Uryu a grave look before leaving._

"_And you honestly wonder why you don't have friends Ishida,"_

_20 minutes later:_

"_Ichi are you really going to let that pompous ass say that? you're an excellent soul reaper. He's just trying to get under your skin and from what I heard you let him"_

"_He's right though Nezu I am the real threat I could have killed someone… and Nezumi you really shouldn't be ease dropping,"_

_Nezumi began her walk to class seeing Ishida in his seat and Ichigo walked past her and sat sulking in his._

"_This has got to stop. HEY ISHIDA," Nezumi yelled._

_Uryu turned his head and as soon as he did a book smacked him real hard in the face._

"_You pompous ass!" Nezumi yelled venom dripping from her words._

"Yeah Uryu I'm sorry about that," Nezumi sheepishly laughed rubbing the back of her neck.

"Don't um worry about it," Uryu told her.

"Don't worry though I whooped Ichigo as well… hard," Nezumi held up a fist.

"_GYAH *clatter*" Uryu's glasses fell off his face._

_Everyone in the class stared wide eyed at the short dark purple haired girl as if she lost her damn mind. After a while break came around and Nezumi walked over to Ichigo and grabbed his ear._

"_You and I need to talk now! Strawberry boy," Nezumi dragged him out of the room._

"_Nice arm," Ichigo laughed slightly that was until Nezumi punched him in the jaw making him stumble backwards._

"_You two need to stop this shit. It's annoying as hell," Nezumi screeched her cat claws shot out._

As Nezumi was thinking about her memory another came to mind one that made her go home and cry.

"_Why the hell do you like Ishida?"_

"_I don't that much," Nezumi looked at Ichigo._

"_you shouldn't at all do you know what he said about you yeah he said some pretty harsh crap about our gang but he seemed to pick you out more,"_

"_What did he say?" Nezumi tilted her head._

"_That you of all people shouldn't be talking about weaknesses because you have the most of them. He said that what was your sole purpose you cant really help anyone all you do is get in the way and you seem like the type to give up when the going gets tough," Ichigo continued on failing to notice her watery eyes._

Nezumi stopped following Uryu and stood frozen in silence

As her tears slowly began to fall down her pale cheeks.

"Uryu do you really think I have the most weaknesses and I seem like the type to give up when the going gets tough?"

Nezumi asked.

"He told you that didn't he? Along time ago. Yes, I used to think that until you surpassed me in various ways. You didn't let the little things get to you like I do. You are very headstrong, you know when to get tough and be gentle, and you of all people aren't afraid to beat someone up. Unlike me I seem to avoid conflict and you are way cooler than me," Uryu told her.

"You're cool?" she asked very serious and confused.

Uryu turned his head and stared at her in slight shock.

"I'm cool right Nezumi I'm cool. Do- do you think I'm cool?" Uryu asked her.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Let's go I'm starting to get really hungry," Nezumi stifled back her laugh.

"Wait Nezumi answer me this what was your first impression of me when we were on our way to the seireitei?" Uryu began to pry.

"Honestly?" she turned her face.

"Yes,"

"I thought you were some dorky and un-cool guy who tries way too hard to be mister cool," Nezumi almost laughed as Uryu dropped his head in shame.

"Really what do you think of me now?"

You are some dorky and un-cool guy who tries way too hard to be mister cool," Nezumi actually began to laugh.

"What was your impression of me?"

"I thought you were a freaky happy go lucky tomboy who didn't know when to shut her mouth," Uryu bluntly replied.

"You think the same way don't you?"

"Now, I'm starting to get hungry,"

"Uryu hello Uryu. You are SO BUYING ME LUNCH," Nezumi ran after him.


	2. Chapter 2: Is it okay to cry?

After school Nezumi began her walk home alone for once. She really needed Nezumi time right about now. As she walked along the side walk she changed her mind and decided she didn't want to go home so she kept on going but then decided being in a school uniform was not the greatest idea. Once she changed into some more suitable clothing and she once again took off out her front door and wondered about the vast streets of her home town. After awhile she began to hum a little song then looked at the setting sun. She stopped at the cross walk before crossing once it was safe and still continued on her journey. Suddenly something grabbed her shorts leg and tugged on it. When she looked down she saw a small child a little boy who looked about 7.

"*sniffle* e-excuse me lady… b-b-b-but I don't know were I am," the small boy cried.

Since Nezumi actually loved children she crouched down and lifted him up.

"Its okay sweetie I'll help you find her," Nezumi began to walk away with the child in her arms.

They walked for a long while when the little boy gripped her shirt tightly.

"LADY, Lady behind you. IT'S BACK," he shouted.

"What the hell is back?" Nezumi inquired.

Nezumi looked back at him until turning around completely to see this ugly hollow and it didn't look like any hollow she's ever seen before. But no matter a hollow was a hollow. She pulled out a pill from her pocket and popped it into her mouth and jumping out of her body. She looked up at the creature wearing a soul reaper's uniform and pulled out her katana and charged ahead at the monster leaving the boy behind.

"A soul reaper not what I was expecting at all," the creature laughed.

"Yea yeah now shut the hell up and die already," Nezumi jumped up and slashed at it.

Suddenly it swung it's over sized arm and back handed her into a nearby wall

-Gasp-

She hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Damn you," she stood up.

"Seems like its going to take more than this to kill you. SCREECH! SHIKYO DORU (death doll)," Nezumi rose her katana.

Her katana then turned blood red and it made a loud noise a screeching noise almost. She then charged ahead and slashed at the creature once more but it dodged it.

"Nice try," it laughed.

"Really look down," Nezumi laughed as a pair of undead hands shot up from the ground and grabbed it.

"You're no hollow are you?" Nezumi walked over as it was being held in place.

"How dare you even think I was a hollow. I am an Arrancar. Hmph now I see why lord aizen has taken a very big interest in you. That and maybe the fact you are the orange haired kids little sister," he laughed.

"Your voice sickens me,"

"Let me ask you this why is your fighting style that of Kuchiki Byakuya?"

"No comment what's the deal with the kid,"

"He's a spirit I just thought it would be fun to torment him," the Arrancar laughed.

Nezumi grimaced before placing her Zanpakto on his neck.

"This will be fun," she cut his head clear off.

"Good thing you are not human you bastard," she walked back over to the small child.

"What's your name sweetie?"

"Kenta Shogo,"

"Honey you know you are dead right?"

The little boy looked at her and nodded his head and began to cry and as he began to weep it began to rain.

"I'm going to have to send you to the soul society kid alright," she told him as she pushed back her now soaked hair.

The rain began to pour down even harder and soon enough the thunder let his loud voice be known. At this time it was already night time and she looked to the side as she held the small boy in her arms.

"I don't like thunder,"

"Hey how about I sing you a song that my mother used to sing to me when I was little," Nezumi gripped him tighter.

"Little child, be not afraid  
>The rain pounds harsh against the glass<br>Like an unwanted stranger  
>There is no danger<br>I am here tonight

Little child  
>Be not afraid<br>Though thunder explodes  
>And lightning flash<br>Illuminates your tearstained face  
>I am here tonight<p>

And someday you'll know  
>That nature is so<br>This same rain that draws you near me  
>Falls on rivers and land<br>And forests and sand  
>Makes the beautiful world that you see<br>In the morning

Little child  
>Be not afraid<br>The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
>And it's candlelight beams<br>Still keep pleasant dreams  
>I am here tonight<p>

Little child  
>Be not afraid<br>The wind makes creatures of our trees  
>And the branches to hands<br>They're not real, understand  
>And I am here tonight<br>[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/v/vienna_teng/lullaby_for_a_stormy_ ]  
>And someday you'll know<br>That nature is so  
>This same rain that draws you near me<br>Falls on rivers and land  
>And forest and sand<br>Makes the beautiful world that you see  
>In the morning<p>

For you know, once even I  
>Was a little child<br>And I was afraid  
>But a gentle someone always came<br>To dry all my tears  
>Trade sweet sleep for fears<br>And to give a kiss goodnight

Well, now I am grown  
>And these days have shown<br>Rain's a part of how life goes  
>But it's dark and it's late<br>So I'll hold you and wait  
>'til your frightened eyes do close<p>

And I hope that you'll know  
>That nature is so<br>This same rain that draws you near me  
>Falls on rivers and land<br>And forests and sand  
>Makes the beautiful world that you see<br>In the morning

Everything's fine in the morning  
>The rain will be gone in the morning (Vienna Teng)<br>But I'll still be here in the morning" Nezumi sang as her very own tears began to fall down her soaked form as she did the ritual she had to do(sorry forgot the name)

Nezumi eventually pulled herself up and began her walk home. once there she decided to take a shower and as she let the water hit her sitting form as she stayed completely silent.

_**does it rain because the heavens are sad? or is it just a way for ever one to be touched without a hand carressing them? when i was little i used to ask the same thing over and over. sometimes i used to think that the sky was sad and it just wanted to let all his tears go. why cant i be like the rain and touch everyones lives or let ever sorrow filled thought and moment go? its the same thing i think about when it rains and its the same thing Orihime thinks about as well. does it rain because bad things need to be washed away and new things need to bloom to make things better? **_


End file.
